Buried My Heart at Arkhangel
by Apollo199199
Summary: 18 years ago, a mysterious traveler joined their lives. 13 years ago, a loved one was taken away. 4 years ago, their world was shattered. And now, a hidden secret will lead to a revelation no one expected and a reunion 13 years in the making.


**TITLE:** Buried My Heart at Arkhangel

**SUMMARY:** 18 years ago, a mysterious traveler joined their lives. 13 years ago, a loved one was taken away. 4 years ago, their world was shattered. And now, a hidden secret will lead to a revelation no one expected and a reunion 13 years in the making.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is my 16__th__ birthday, my sweet sixteen. James promised to take me out on a ride in his Ashton Martin, he said he'd even teach me to drive it. Oh how much I love my big brother, he's the best._

_But tonight, my heart is aching for another brother who would never see me turn sixteen, a brother I had lost a long time ago. I still mourn for him and that hasn't changed._

_It seemed a lifetime ago, but it still haunts my memories._

_We all had our dreams and fantasies of meeting the heroes of our dreams, the heroes we watch on TV, the heroes we love in movies. But who knew one day I would get that chance?_

_That stormy night on September 9 two years ago on my 14__th__ birthday, I went to bed dreaming of living in the James Bond world and fighting along side James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, my two favorite Bond characters. Goldeneye had been my favorite Bond film and the friendship between the agents Bond and Trevelyan was one that had drawn me in immediately, I never wanted to believe that Alec would willingly turn his back on James, in fact, I refused to believe it._

_But I never thought that when I woke up the next morning, that I would find myself in the middle of a jungle, staring at the face of two very familiar men before realization dawned on me and I had to smack myself on the head to make sure this was real._

_That was the day I met them, the young dashing duo of James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. They were trapped in a firefight and getting pummelled. I was never one to be afraid of fighting, in fact I loved anything with guns and explosives. Growing up in a dangerous neighbourhood in China, I learned to take care of myself at an early age. I wasn't afraid to use guns when necessary. So when bullets started to fly over my head, my happy trigger finger decided to lend my two heroes a hand. _

_That would be the start of a wonderful friendship._

_Over the next 5 years according to the time passage in James and Alec's world as I traveled between their world and mine, we became a family. James and Alec became the big brothers I had always dreamt of having, and I the baby sister of our little rag-tag group. We went out and beat bad guys from left and right, we were the best of all the best. MI6 had even given my own 00 license, I had became 009._

_But Arkhangel changed everything._

_James and Alec were sent out to raid the Russian facility at Arkhangel, I was at my home world taking a darn final exam. The mission went wrong, those were the exact four words I heard when I walked into the MI6 building just a day later. I remember hearing only the thumping of my own heart. I remember hating The Powers That Be for not allowing me to interfere, to use my knowledge of the James Bond world to stop it from happening, I hated them for taking away my knowledge of the future every time I stepped into this world. But above all, I hated them for making me fail Alec and James when they needed me the most, when I could have saved us all from the heartaches I knew that would follow._

_When I walked into James's Chelsea flat, my heart would shatter into pieces when James's desolating gaze met mine. All I could do was hold him and help my big brother through the worst night of our family._

_There was no public funeral, our goodbye was private. Only Moneypenny and Q joined James and I at the backyard of the flat, a small tombstone marked our grave spot for Alec Trevelyan and a small candle fire lit to keep him alive in our hearts._

_9 years later, when the hidden identity of Janus was revealed during the Goldeneye incident, our world was rocked again. I saw the look of pain in James's eyes every time he gazed at Alec, I saw him struggle with his decisions to kill our brother._

_I never thought I would come face to face with Alec one day, to have him look at me nothing but coldness in his eyes, to have him try to hurt me. I never thought I would see that side of him, but I was wrong. On that train ride, my heart would break a second time. But even then I held onto hope, hope that Alec would come back to us, that he would come home. _

_But when James dropped him on that satellite dish, I knew no heart-stirring scream of mine would change the future. Alec Trevelyan would never come home._

_When my eyes met James's on that helicopter, we both knew the truth, we had buried our hearts at Arkhangel._

_Yours truly,_

_Morgan Cassandra Crescent (MI6- 009)_


End file.
